Afraid of loosing you
by mjg43
Summary: One-Shot. Legolas and Aragorn have a talk before the Battle of Helm's Deep. Legolas is afraid of losing Aragorn in the battle.


**Hi everyone, I'm back from my holiday and I've written some short stories whilst I was on holiday. Sorry for nt publishing them sooner, I had no wifi. This is just a one-shot between Legolas and Aragorn before the Battle of Helm's Deep. Enjoy!**

Legolas sat next to Aragorn. It was the evening before the Battle of Helm's Deep.

He wondered where Gimli was. It was silent and he stared at the floor. "Legolas," Aragorn said and looked at him. "Something wrong?"

Legolas shook his head. Why could Aragorn always feel it when something was troubling him?

"No, Estel," he said. "Nothing is wrong."

But that was a lie. He was worried. Not for the battle, he was a skilled warrior. One of the best archers in Mirkwood. But it was Aragorn he was worried for. Legolas was afraid that he would die in the battle. Aragorn was his best friend, he couldn't lose him. It was not that Legolas doubted his fighting skills, but he knew there was a chance Aragorn would die. But he didn't want to worry Aragorn.

"Are you sure?"

Legolas nodded nervously. "You look nervous," Aragorn said worried. "Is it the battle?"

Legolas stood up and started pacing through the room. "No, it's not the battle," he said.

"Then what is it, mellon nin?" Aragorn asked.

"It's nothing, I said," Legolas said. "Why do you always worry for me?"

"Because you're my friend, Las," Aragorn said. "I only want to help you, that's all."

Legolas sighed. "You can't help me, Estel," he said. "Not this time." And then he walked away.

Aragorn sat down and buried his face in his hand. He didn't know what to do. He could go after him, but perhaps Legolas didn't want to see him. But he was still his friend.

Slowly he stood up. He had really no idea what was troubling his friend. And he was certainly going to find out what it was.

He walked outside. People where walking everywhere. Soon it would begin. The battle of Helm's Deep.

'Legolas, where are you,' Aragorn thought. He walked through Helm's Deep and there he saw him. He was together with Gimli, but they weren't talking, just standing there.

Aragorn decided to go to him. "Legolas," he said. He looked into Legolas' blue eyes. They looked worried.

"We're going to win this battle, aren't we?" Aragorn said, trying to get Legolas to talk.

"Of course!" Gimli said. "I'm going to kill every single Orc that dares to come close to me!"

"Legolas?"

"Yes," Legolas sounded a bit nervous. "I hope we'll win the battle."

"You don't sound very optimistic," Aragorn said. "What's wrong?"

"You've been asking that for the whole evening!" Legolas said. "Do you really want to know what's troubling me? It's not the battle as you think, it's you who is troubling me. I'm just afraid to lose you in battle. Estel, you're my best friend, what if you die? I can't lose you. I've already lost so many people, I don't want to lose you as well."

It was silent for a moment. Legolas looked at Aragorn and then quickly walked away.

"This is not good," Aragorn said and looked at Gimli. "Go after him," Gimli suggested. "Just talk to him, make him feel better."

Aragorn nodded. "I'll try," he said and started searching for his friend.

After an hour he had looked everywhere. No, almost everywhere. 'The weapons,' Aragorn thought and made his way to the room where all the weapons were collected.

And yes, there he found his friend. His bow lay on the table and Legolas sat with his face buried in his hands. Slowly Aragorn made his way towards him. He sat down next to him and pulled his arm around him.

Legolas didn't move. "Las?" Aragorn asked. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For worrying you," Aragorn said.

"It's not your fault," Legolas said and looked up. Aragorn could see the tears on his face.

"Legolas," he said. "Don't worry, alright? I'll do my best, just like in every battle. I'm not going to say I won't die, because I don't know that yet. But I'll try to stay alive, even if it's only for you. If I die, I won't die without saying you goodbye. Think of all the battles and adventures we've had. We always got home tired, injured, but we've always survived. Please mellon nin, don't be so upset. I don't want to see you like this."

Legolas was silent. "Estel," he said. "I..."

"You're my best friend, Legolas," Aragorn said. "This is just one of our many adventures. And we're going to win, aren't we?"

Legolas slowly nodded. "I hope so," he said. "Thank you, mellon nin."

"For what?"

"Talking to me," Legolas said. Aragorn wiped away the tears off his face. "I'm your friend, Las, of course I help you."

"Thank you, Estel," Legolas whispered and Aragorn pulled both of his arms around him.

Then Gimli came in. "How are you?" he asked Legolas. "I'm fine," Legolas said and looked at Aragorn.

"We can win this battle."


End file.
